


Evak|厨房轶事

by RicewineJ



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Annoying Orange, Down Even, M/M, POV First Person, Talking Orange, couple daily life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 橘子先生来到这个厨房有些时日了，他与他的新朋友分享了这里的点滴。





	Evak|厨房轶事

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Isak·Angel boy·Valtersen!

大家好，我是一个橘子，全世界最烦人的橘子。我生活在两个男孩儿家里的厨房里。

梨子是我最好的朋友，请容许我把他介绍给诸位。虽然说真的，我不明白为什么他来这儿这么久了还这么绿（Green——Green hand意为新手）。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——我为什么会这么幽默。

“不，你不幽默。你真的很无聊。”梨子一如以往无趣地发出无趣地声音。“切，”反正我是不打算理他，毕竟面前有一个更有意思的东西——

“Hi！你是什么东西？”我寻思着这东西长得真怪，扁扁的一个圆盘，我还从没见过这种东西。

“我？我是个蛋糕。”这个东西说话了。喔，还是个姑娘。

“蛋糕？蛋糕是个什么东西？”

“蛋糕就是——就是过生日的人吃的高级的东西。”

？？？我一个迷惑。“高级？你怕是没见过啥叫高级。你可以用舌头舔到鼻子吗？看我——er——”我开始用我的舌头去够我的鼻子。

那个叫蛋糕的东西翻了个白眼，她那些说辞跟原来那些无趣的东西一模一样，“——停下来，橘子，你压根儿就没有鼻子。”

我继续够我的鼻子，“er——可是你根本就没有尝试——er——”

“嘿，嘿，那边那位梨先生，”蛋糕又说话了。她凭啥绕过我这个全宇宙最有趣的橘子去跟梨子说话？？“我才来这里，可以跟我讲讲这里都发生过些什么有意思的事情吗？那个把我带回来的男孩儿是个什么样的人？”

“哦这个嘛——”“我跟你说我跟你说！”搞笑，这种事情肯定要我这种厨房元老来说啊。

那个蛋糕又翻了个白眼，嘿，她好像屈服了，“Fine，你说吧。”

“咳咳，这儿发生过太多事儿了，让我来跟你一一细细说来。”

这儿的确发生了太多的事情，突然一下叫我说出来有些强橘所难，于是我绞尽脑中的橙汁从我第一天来到这里时开始回忆了起来。

我来的时候就是那两个男孩儿一起把我带回来的，我当然记得他们的样子，至少我记得他们都有一双好看的眼睛，像我一样，嘿嘿嘿。

我被他们从那一堆橘子里挑出来，他们似乎还说笑着——不过关于这些我倒记不大清楚了，我光顾着高兴了。天知道那些筐里橘子有多羡慕我。我朝他们吐舌头，然后被放进了购物袋，开始幻想我的新生活。一定是个干净又温馨的新家，我想。

然后我在购物袋里看见了那位桃子小姐，她好像还不怎么熟，浑身沾惹着青色。作为未来的友邻我决定向同她打个招呼，于是我说——“嘿，那边那个李子，嘿，李子！”

桃子小姐没觉得我在跟她说话，她旁边有一瓶什么东西似乎把她挤得不太舒服，我看见她眉头紧皱。“嘿！那个被瓶子挤着的李子！嘿！李子李子！”我又继续吼道，虽然身边的另一个橘子让我“闭嘴”，但是——“略略略”

她终于听到我在叫她了，她撇着嘴角，看着我的白眼都要翻到天上去了，“我不是李子，我是个桃子，你这个傻逼橘子。”

看她生气可真有意思，“可是桃子都是粉红色的，你是绿色的，你就是李子。嘿嘿嘿嘿。你为什么长得这么像屁股？”

她又翻了个大大的白眼，暗戳戳地骂了一句“智障”好像就决定不再跟我说话了。但是我又听见她抱怨道，“嗷——这该死的瓶子到底是什么玩意儿，挤死个桃子了。”

“不！你不是桃子，你是青屁股。嘿嘿嘿。”我接上茬儿，等着她恼怒地回复我。

“你他妈的死橘子——”桃子小姐还没有说完，一声震动我们就都摔在了一个平面上，那个瓶子也终于倒在一边不再挤她了，“我们到了？？”

我没应她。作为一个出色的侦查员此时应该把精力都放在侦查周围环境上。我竖起耳朵（尽管我实际上并没有耳朵）细细甄别着周围的声音，我听见“啪”的一声，接着周围的环境亮堂了许多，桃子小姐开始仰头看起了白花花天花板。我又听见一些断断续续的碰撞声和喘息声，我正寻思着“这俩男孩儿干嘛呢”的时候我就听见他们说话了，

“Even……等……等等，去把润滑剂拿过来……”是个清脆的男孩儿的声音，声音间还夹杂着喘息。接着就有了回应，“遵命，女王大人。”嗷这声音可真好听，性感得很——等等等等，我可是个铁直的橘子！

我发愁着这到底是什么情况的时候有一只手就伸进了购物袋，拿走了那瓶刚刚一直挤着桃子小姐的瓶子。不过那只手不太稳，拿瓶子的过程中牵扯到购物袋，慌忙间我和桃子小姐就都滚出了购物袋。

我眨了眨眼睛，发现我的确是到了袋子外边儿能够真切地看到周围的一切了。

Wow这里可真温馨。我环顾四周观察了一下自己的新家，小小的厨房五脏俱全。橱柜悬在天上，是暖橙色的，我想里面是不是会有更多我的兄弟姐妹。灶台上从摆放得整整齐齐的刀具到放在电磁炉上的平底锅，从搭在一旁的抹布到锅炉旁边的各式调料，从摆在台面上的一本《挪威家常菜》到墙面上贴着的一些小便签和照片，通通一应俱全。

呃，当然，还有一个坐在台面上的男孩儿和抵在他跟前的另一个男孩儿。

他们亲吻，反戴着鸭舌帽的男孩儿勾着另一个男孩儿的脖子，似乎是想把自己的嘴唇埋进他的口腔里去。而另一个男孩儿正一手揽着他的腰一手伸向他的屁股——

？？？What the fuck你为啥要脱他裤子？！“卧槽你们在干嘛！！！！！”桃子小姐先我一步喊了出来。我一时震惊得说不出话来，我就继续看着，直到——

“哈啊——！Evi……”帽子男孩儿被另一个男孩儿的手搞得快爽上天了，把红扑扑的脸颊埋进他的肩窝里去嘴里胡言乱语着，而此时那个男孩儿也脱下了自己的裤子——

“干，我知道他们要干嘛了。”我无语地出言，看着桃子小姐还陷在震惊当中，而那两个男孩儿进展神速，我耳朵里（尽管我也没有耳朵）已经进入了太多不可描述的声音。

“你妈的，为什么。”另一个橘子也说话了。他抬头望天，盯着白花花的天花板出神，脑子里可能已经开始念佛经了。

“你妈的，为什么。”我附和道。我从来没有哪一刻如此希望过自己有双手可以至少捂住我的眼睛或者堵住我的耳朵。

我又把目光转向了桃子小姐，她眼神就直勾勾地盯着那两个男孩儿，嘴巴因为惊讶微张着，我却发现她好像——熟了？她变红了？？？

我决定给自己找点乐子，于是——“嘿！嘿苹果！嘿！苹果！苹果苹果苹果！嘿苹果！”

桃子小姐过了好一会儿才理会我没停下来过的嚷嚷，她又冲我翻白眼，“我他妈不是苹果，我是个桃子！”

“你是圆的，你现在红了，你就是苹果！”

“我他妈——啊！”“啊！”“……嗯啊！”

几声惊叫同时发出，一声来自我，一声来自桃子小姐，而一声来自……把桃子小姐无情地挤下桌还在兀自享受的帽子男孩儿。

苍天啊，你妈的，为什么。

“所以你第一天来他们就在厨房里干起来了？”

“当然，并且还不止这一次——还有第二次，第三次，第四次，第五次……我敢保证只要你在这儿待得足够久你一定会亲眼目睹的……”

“天哪他们实在太火辣了！”

“咳……”我清了清嗓子，在面前这个蛋糕可能会感叹个不停之间打断了她，开始继续回忆起来。

来这儿几天之后我就发现，生产食物的主力军是那个长得高些的，叫做Even的男孩儿。

他会经常站在那个电磁炉前，手灵活地操纵着锅铲，时常还会跟着他放的一些骚包背景音乐（说真的，我作为一个橘子都不能够理解他奇特的音乐品味）哼唱并扭动。他会系一条围裙，而且我没看错的话（我一定没看错，他几乎每次都穿），那围裙似乎是诡异的粉红色的。

这事儿果然不止我一个橘在意，有天早晨另一个男孩儿刚走到厨房就在门口停了下来，而那个Even还在那里不明所以地跟着旋律起舞，我看见那个男孩儿长叹一口气随后捂住了脸，“我的天哪Even你能不能别再穿着那条Vlide送的围裙在厨房里跟着Gabrielle的歌嘚瑟了？？”

说得好，我要是有手我就当场鼓掌了。

但这男孩儿猛也就猛三秒，当Even转过头来对着他展露笑容的时候，即使此时他仍然系着那条诡异到会让人做恶梦的Hello Kitty围裙，背景音乐也仍然是骚包的Gabrielle，那男孩儿也仍然就这样当场融化了。他笑着摇摇头走向Even，两个人就在灶台前搂搂抱抱卿卿我我起来。

太没用了。嘿，你们再这样亲下去我保证你们今天啥也吃不了了，我都闻到糊味儿了哥们儿。

当然Even也不总是这么骚包。偶尔他也会简简单单地就穿着一件白色T恤，偶尔，非常偶尔，我就只看过一次的那种偶尔。那一次他甚至祭出了这个厨房里最大的一个煲汤用的锅。我也不明白他在捣鼓些什么，但空气中弥漫着的一股药草味儿总让我不大好受。

熬了得有一辈子吧，我想。在我都快要睡过去的时候他终于熄了火，打开锅炉。天哪，那股该死的药草味儿更浓了，我如果有鼻子我一定当场闷死过去（等等，我没有鼻子哈？？）。

他拿着个小勺舀了一勺出来，放在舌尖初尝一口。好家伙，那表情，活像是看别人吃了屎或者自己吃了屎。这东西一定不是给人吃的，我暗暗下结论。不过Even似乎并不打算放弃，他从头顶的橱柜里拿出些什么加在锅里，搅拌加热了几分钟又尝了一口，接着又加了些什么，再搅拌……如此反复了好几次，再一次尝味的时候他终于一展眉头，拿出一个小碗乘了进去。蒸腾出的热气扑在他俊朗的脸上，他耐心地用勺子一圈一圈地搅拌着，直到那热气不再将他的脸隔得那样模糊他才终于长舒一口气。

他端着碗走出去，“Isak baby，”他在门外说道，声音温柔地像是含了颗棉花糖，“起来吃点东西啦。”

我听见另一个男孩儿的闷哼和咳嗽声，听见布料摩擦的声音，听见钢与陶瓷清脆的碰撞声，末了终于听见那个男孩儿有些沙哑却仍然清脆的说话声，“噢……come on，Even，告诉我你都做了些什么？为什么炖鸡汤会变得这么好喝？”

“嗷他们也太甜了……”蛋糕小姐兀自沉浸入自己脑中的画面，我猜测我再不阻止她她口水都会流下来。“所以带我回来那男孩儿叫Even？嗷真好，是个那么温柔的男孩儿。”

“是的，不过……”我沉吟半分，脑中冒出至今仍令我难过的画面，我决定将它们分享给这位来客，“你知道，也不总是Even做饭的。”

“是吗？”蛋糕小姐展现出了前所未有的兴致，待我继续往下说。

这事儿还得从前一天开始说起。

自某个时刻开始Even已经好多天没有进过厨房了，能够过上安详平和的养老生活我固然高兴，但隐约间我总抹不掉心头对两个男孩儿的担心。

那个叫Isak的男孩儿倒进来过好几次，却从来都只是接一点水之类的。我暗自断定他应该没什么做菜的技能。

在这段落寞的时间里我也不是没去捕捉他们的声音，只是太断续，并且总是一些闷闷的、模糊不清的声音。兴许他们是在床上说着什么悄悄话呢？我也没想太多。

可事情显然没有那么简单，直到那天夜里我才明白这一点。

深夜里我正会着周公，厨房的灯突然就开了。一下没适应过来突然澄亮的环境，我眯着眼睛，半梦半醒地看见一个人影晃进了厨房。他在这个不大的空间里游走了好一会儿，慢慢地，甚至还有些步履蹒跚。

这时我才看清他就是Even，只是不再是同往常一般神采奕奕的那个Even，面前这个人面容疲惫，一双好看的蓝眼睛不见任何光泽，腰背有些佝偻，整个人没有一丝神气。我甚至怀疑是不是有什么妖怪半夜来偷走了他的魂魄。

他眼睛里有那么些抹不去的阴霾，我也不清楚是什么，但我知道他此刻是痛苦、是悲伤的。

他们发生什么了吗？

我禁不住去想，却在还没想出个答案时就看见Even从刀架上抽出了一把水果刀。

“Holy shit！！！”我大喊，跟着我一起的还有在一旁的梨子，“他要干嘛？？切了你还是切了我还是切了他自己？？？”

纵使感到恐慌我也一刻不停地观察着他的动作。他拿着刀的手似乎没什么力气，还有些颤抖，可那刀尖的方向分明就是指向他白皙的手腕的。

那把刀悬在空中，我也吊着一口气。但他的动作停滞了，我想他大概和我一样注意到了那刀刃上贴着的一张纸条，是一张心形的便利贴。

他皱着眉头，似乎使出了浑身解数去阅读上面所写的文字，眨了两下眼睛之后他微微启唇，鼻翼颤动，似乎要从那装着大海的眼睛里掉出眼泪来。他双手脱力，刀落在台面上，声音清脆。

我见他微微抬起头，目光落在贴在墙面上的那些照片和便利贴上。端详些许他便轻轻抬手，指尖拂过几乎每一张纸片，只是微微触碰，好像生怕弄脏了它们。

接着他便垂下手，如同来时那般步履蹒跚地离开了厨房。当然，还贴心地关了灯。

第二天大清早，我是被锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声吵醒的。一睁眼我看见那个叫Isak的男孩儿站在灶台前挠着头，显然是对面前一堆食材毫无办法。

我悄悄瞥了一眼昨晚Even落在台面上的那把水果刀，果真已经被他妥妥地收起来了。

男孩儿拿起了那本放在一旁的《挪威家常菜》，翻书的动作显得很烦躁。他拱了拱鼻子，似乎仍然束手无策，于是拿出手机开始搜索了起来。

他在手机上划拉了好些时候之后就露出了一个泄气的表情，接着他便拨打了一个电话，将手机靠在耳边。

“Hey, Jonas. ……抱歉吵醒你，但你知道怎么熬鲜虾粥吗？……当然，我他妈当然有虾。我不会做饭但我不是白痴ok？……拜托，我又不是残疾我难道就不能自己做做饭？”

接着他沉默了一下，我看见他垂下眼帘，舔了舔唇才继续说，“……好吧，其实Even这几天状态不大好，我想给他做点吃的至少等他想吃东西的时候能……”说到一半他停住了，接着声音有些哽咽，他吸了吸鼻子，“Jonas，你知道吗，他真的尝试过自杀，用刀子。”

“……我不知道，我真的好怕……要是我没有贴那些纸条呢？要是那些话根本不起作用呢？”他扑闪扑闪眼睛，眼泪就这么滑了下来，他抖动着肩膀，说着说着便蹲了下来，他又吸了吸鼻子，“我不知道……”

他索性一屁股坐在了地上，背靠着橱柜。他连续答应了好几声“嗯”，期间还不断擦着自己的眼泪，偶尔还仰起头似乎想让眼泪不那么轻易流下来。他最后吸了一次鼻子，“嗯……他现在还睡着，我之后会好好跟他说的。……嗯，嗯，谢谢你……”

接着男孩儿挂了电话，坐在那里目光滞滞地盯着熄了屏的手机好久，才终于站起来拍拍屁股，接着捣鼓那一堆让他仍然毫无办法的食材和锅碗。

“后来呢？”蛋糕小姐听得眼睛里都要冒出泪来了，声音颤颤地问道，“后来Isak熬出来鲜虾粥了吗？”

“嗯……”我想起来后来惨不忍睹的场面，不想破坏此时的气氛，于是简练地概括了一下，“经过千百次的尝试，当然，他最后成功了。并且Even吃得很高兴。”

“哎……没想到还有这样的事，真希望他们一直都好好的。”蛋糕小姐叹气，她也吸了吸鼻子。

“嘿，你要知道，生活偶尔有不如意，但大多数时候还是甜蜜快乐的嘛。”这样说着，回忆便又将我拉回那个平淡无奇却温馨浪漫的夜晚。

那就是个平淡无奇的夜晚，不是什么节日，不是什么纪念日，但这一切就这么发生了。

两个男孩儿如同平常一般嬉笑着点亮了几只漂亮的蜡烛，有人“啪”得一声按熄了电灯，温和的暖黄色烛光便溢满了整个厨房。不知道什么时候，肖邦的降E大调夜曲（不要问我是怎么知道的）悄悄响起来，在这样的一个夜晚一点也不显得突兀。

男孩儿的轻笑声响起来，我听见Even用他低沉的嗓音问了一句，话里含笑，“现在几点了？”

Isak看了看放在一旁的手机，接着挑眉面向站得离他一米远的Even，“Wow，21：21.”

Even笑了，他伸出手来作出一个邀请的手势，甚至绅士地微微躬了点背，“愿意和我跳支舞吗，my beautiful？”

Isak也笑了，他把手搭上Even的手心，一句“当然，乐意之至”说得柔和，于是Even便拉起他的手，搂过他的腰，把两人之间的距离从一米缩短到了零。

其实说真的，那根本算不得什么舞。我纵使这样吐槽可内心仍然变得柔软。两个男孩儿额抵着额，一个的手搂着另一个腰，另一个的手搭上这个的肩。那一边的光景是两只交叠在一起并随着轻柔的旋律摆动的手，脚下的动作大概也如这般，伴着旋律迈着一些不成舞步的步子。

我看着他们在原地小幅度地摆动，一个男孩儿偶尔去蹭蹭另一个男孩儿的脖子，然后在他耳际轻声说着些什么逗得他咯咯发笑；另一个男孩儿又偶尔凑过去亲亲男孩儿的嘴唇，于是两个人情至浓处便交换一个深吻；偶尔也只是轻轻触碰的鼻尖，引得两个人都勾起唇角展露眼底藏不住的柔情。大多数时候他们就把额头抵在一起，要么双双闭上眼，任自己沉浸在乐声中，要么睁眼来望进对方的眸子里去，清澈的蓝遇上苍翠的绿，是两片星空的相会。

乐声悠扬，从夜曲切到tango舞曲再到如今德彪西的《月光》，他们如此仿佛过了一辈子，我却觉得这便就是一切该有的模样，这便是全世界——柔和的琴声与絮语，墙上影影绰绰的烛光与交织的身影，薰衣草的气味与两颗贴密无缝的心。

“噢……”蛋糕小姐发出那种见到小猫才会发出的声音，周围的粉红泡泡闪得我眼冒金星，“没想到你一个橘子还挺有文采的。”

“那是，我可是——啊——！！！！”“啊——！！！”

几声尖叫声此起彼伏，一声是我，因为我看到了那个叫Isak的小男孩儿此刻就站在厨房门口一脸吃了屎的表情看着我，一声则正是那个吃了屎的男孩儿，听到我尖叫了之后也开始尖叫了起来。

等等，他能听到我尖叫？？？

“你为什么会说话？！”“你为什么能听到我说话？！”

两声质疑声同时响起，之后又陷入沉默，世界突然安静下来。

“呃……嗨！你一定就是Isak了，生日快乐pretty boy！”蛋糕小姐恰到好处地打破了沉默，向今天的小寿星送去了生日祝福。而小寿星虽然还没从震惊中缓过来，仍然礼貌地接受了祝福，“呃……谢谢你……”

“等等，”他好像突然反应过来什么，“Even都已经给我把蛋糕买回来了？？”

“是啊，你帅气的男朋友一大早就去蛋糕店取我回来了。”

Isak听罢，盯着蛋糕上面插的20的蜡烛和一排“to my forever baby”看了好久，久到蛋糕小姐脸红地说“哎唷，别一直盯着人家看啦，人家也是会害羞的”也没有停下来，而奇怪的是接下来他本人脸也红了。

我实在看不下去了，决定打破一下这个奇怪的氛围，于是准备开始开小男孩儿的玩笑，“嘿，苹果！嘿，嘿，苹果！苹果！嘿！”

男孩儿对我的炮轰终于有了些反应，转过头来看我的眼神里还装着不解，“What the fuck？”

“我在叫你呢！嘿，苹果！”

“我他妈才不是苹果好吗？”男孩儿似乎有些生气了。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，你就是苹果，你是红的，你是圆的，你就是苹果！”

男孩儿现在的表情就差在头上安三个问号了，他翻了个有点可爱的白眼，“拜托，我他妈压根儿就不是个水果。”

“那你是Even！”

“我——”男孩儿一时语塞，“我也不是Even，Even是我他妈的帅气火辣的男朋友。我去，我干嘛给一个他妈的橘子说这些——”他又翻了白眼。

“那你能用舌头够到你的鼻子吗，er——”我开始使出我的独门绝技。

“喂，你哪儿有鼻子……”男孩儿似乎很无语，扶着额头翻了今天的第三个白眼。

“Even”我又说道。

“跟你说了我不是——”接着男孩儿听到了钥匙扭动的声音，他蓦地停下来，不再管我就转过身去奔到门口。

“Oh babe你醒啦——”“Even——”我听见男孩儿软糯糯的撒娇的声音在门口响起。

“生日快乐，宝贝。”Even的声音还是一如既往的低沉、柔和，只是今天听起来更多了一份柔情。

接着我听见“啵”的一声，想必是男孩儿在他火辣的男朋友的脸上或者嘴唇上留下了个痕迹。

Even的轻笑声响起来，他柔声询问道，“饿了吗？想吃点什么？”

“嗯——”男孩儿迟疑了一下，接着大声地回应道，“想喝橙汁！鲜榨的！”

……现在该我翻白眼儿了。

算了，我边翻着白眼边想到，不管我是会变成一杯橙汁还是一盘水果沙拉，都祝这个臭屁男孩生日快乐吧。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 在我将这篇文章发出来的时候就是Isak baby boy的二十岁生日啦！Isak真的是我在梦里才能见到的美好少年，纵使我希望他永远都十七岁，但在这个平行宇宙里我只希望他快快乐乐平平安安地长大，希望他永远爱与被爱。
> 
> 写这篇的初衷是想尝试写写原设定，作为一个脑子里有天坑特别热衷于写au的人，算是迈出了写原pa的第一步。
> 
> 以烦人的橘子的视角写纯属是我的恶趣味……anyway，如果有人看到了这里还没去看Annoying Orange——那就算我求你了，去看一集吧。
> 
> 在S4里两个人的小家里厨房和厕所从来没有出现过（当然，我们都知道他们家没有热水壶了），所以这里的一切都是我对于那个小小空间的肖想。纵使没有热水壶那里也一定是个功能齐全的厨房，除了有锅有炉有抽油烟机以外——我想还有更多的是两个人之间的东西。有他们的稀疏日常，有他们的浓情蜜意，亦有他们各自未曾示人的脆弱。
> 
> 我对于这层脆弱与痛苦的理解还过分浅显了些，是我被他们命中注定的绝美爱情一时冲昏了头脑——但我知道，我们都知道，那背后的斗争一定比我们想象得要来得艰难。
> 
> So……最后，再次，全世界最可爱的小男孩儿Isak Valtersen生日快乐！也愿平行世界里他们的故事永不结束。Alt er Love <3
> 
> 2019.6.18  
> RicewineJ


End file.
